What Happened to Us
by apollo.bi
Summary: While shopping for groceries, Connor bumps into someone from his High school. AU
1. Chapter 1: Pizza in deep

Thunder roared and woke me up. My body was sore from working out the day before. "I shouldn't have done cardio before _and_ after lifting" groaning once again as I sat up. It was the weekend and I usually have plans for the weekend. I sometimes would go to the library with Wes, play golf with Laurel or go clubbing with Michaela. At night, Asher would always invite me to some crazy party and we would pick up partners for the night. But today, I had no plans.

Connor left the comfort of his queen sized bed and made his way to the kitchen. The studio apartment he was renting was somewhat small but he didn't really need the space as he was working most days of the week. Connor just wanted a place where he could crash. But the big bed he bought was intended for "recreational" use. And he certainly used it for recreational purposes often. He wasn't in a relationship and doesn't want to be in one either. His last relationship left a ... bitter taste in his mouth but not the kind that he liked. Most guys dated him for his looks or to use him to climb up the social ladder. The one guy that genuinely liked him was Oliver. They went to the same high school. Oliver basically begged him to be boyfriends. But one day, Oliver suddenly stopped talking to him. Connor taught that Oliver was just sulking because he hadn't had time to be together. Exams for uni took its toll on their relationship and they just lost contact. He briefly saw Oliver at their high school reunion a year ago but he didn't even have the courage to say "Hi!". Ever since then he started wondering about what could've happened if he only asked him what was wrong before they graduated. Maybe they could've been together. But they weren't. And the fact that Oliver seemed to have moved on hurt Connor the most.

As my mind was reliving memories of my high school days , my hands were searching for the remaining slices of pizza that I ordered two nights ago. ' _I guess I finished everything last night_.' I thought to myself when said pizza slices were nowhere to be found. I didn't have cereal either. 'I guess I'll need to get some groceries'. I didn't bother to shower, I put on a warm jacket and proceeded to head to my car. The elevator was not working due to maintenance and I had to use the stairs from the 8th floor. ' _My calves are killing me_.'

After what seemed like an eternity, Connor reached the 1st floor and headed to the parking lot. 'Maybe I should move a floor or two lower.' He got to his Prius and remembered that he needed to pay the ticket, a present from the meter maid. He was running late and had to run an errand before going to work! ' _They could've at least cut me some slack! I was gone for 10,20 minutes tops! I just forgot to put money in the meter_...' he was getting heated after mulling over the events that happened yesterday. But he calmed down quickly and decided that getting food in his system now is his first priority.

A storm was about to hit the city by the time Connor got to the store. ' _I better hurry and get back to the apartment_.' He went straight to the cereal isle and grabbed two boxes of fruit loops. He loved snacking on fruit loops. As he was contemplating on whether he would get pizza to go,and not looking at where he was going, he accidentally bumps into a woman.

"Sorry, my bad"  
"No Problem. Just try to look at where you're going next ti-...Connor?"  
"Uh, do I know you?"  
"I'm Kate! Kate Sawyer?"  
"Uhhh...?"  
"I'm Oliver's best friend?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hi. I'm Oliver. "_  
 _"Hey. I'm Connor"_  
 _"So uh... I uhh... do you maybe wanna go get Taco Bell? With me...?"_  
 _" I'm busy at the moment but I can text you... when I'm free?"_  
 _"I..ok...yeah sure...do I give my number or do you give me your number?"_  
 _"Heh. You're kinda cute. Kinda"_  
 _"Thanks?"_  
 _"Sure. I'll see you around then." As Connor started to walk away, Oliver reaches for his sleeves._  
 _"I didn't really get your number."_  
 _" I haven't given it yet." Connor winked at Oliver and proceeded to walk away._

 _...A few nights passed and Oliver suddenly gets a message from Connor._

 _C:"Soooooo, I hear they have this new thing at Taco Bell. Wanna try it out?"_  
 _O:"Connor?"_  
 _C:"Duh."_  
 _"I'm hurt. I didn't think you'd forget about me a few nights after asking me out."_  
 _O:"Sorry. Your number wasn't listed on my phone."_  
 _"I meant it didn't have your name."_  
 _"I meant I was just making sure it was you"_  
 _C:"You just keep on digging your own grave huh?"_  
 _O:"I'll just go to the Taco Bell near you? My treat?"_  
 _C:"Be here in 10"_

 _(End of flashback)_

Kate was staring at me. Slightly concerned.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good. Maybe that bump with me caused it?"  
 _"_ I'm fine. I just remembered some stuff."  
" Did you finally remember me?"  
" uhh yeah. Sure"  
"You're not very nice. I can see why he left you."  
"Sorry. I...Oliver. Is Oliver ok? Is he doing fine? I haven't seen him since the reunion."  
She looked at me surprised." oh. He, he's fine."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you still care for him. We thought that he was just a fling to you so..."  
"He wasn't."  
"...Oh"  
" Does he really think that?"

"Noooooo?"

" You're not very convincing."

" I'm just gonna go..."

I spend the next week waking up early hoping to bump into Kate at the store. I needed to ask her a few more questions. Questions like what's his phone number?. I also wanted to ask her if it was possible for her to get Oliver to meet me.

Authors Note:

Hey there. this is my first fanfic so I'm still figuring things out. Hope you enjoy! also, if you find any grammatical errors, please let me know! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: cold cut reunion

Almost 2 weeks have passed since I saw Kate at the store. I absent mindly browse through the store. My boss isn't really happy with me being late almost everyday. I guess I'll have to return to my normal schedule soon. Wake up, run, shower, go to work, go to the gym and sleep. Same old boring cycle.I haven't been hanging out with the others lately so maybe I'll invite them to hang out and get some advice about the whole Oliver situation. It's driving me crazy. I should've approached him last time. My phone rings. Asher will be drinking with Michaela tonight and invited me to tag along. After saying yes to the invitation, I see my reflection in one of the antitheft mirrors. Messy hair, unshaven face, dark circles under my bloodshot eyes. Basically I look like shit. A hot piece of shit but still shit.

'I need to get laid.' And with that thought in my mind I go to the gym to pump myself up for tonight. The good feeling after a good workout will help me. After getting back to my apartment I take a long bath to relax. I focus on trying to figure out what I should wear after my bath and that takes my mind of Kate and Oliver temporarily. It's been a long time since I've seen Asher and Michaela and I kinda feel excited to see them, except for the fact that drunk Asher is a pain in the ass . A hot guy _**in my**_ ass now that's something I wouldn't mind. Just thinking about it made me hard. ' _What's wrong with a little pre-party fun? I haven't used this big guy in almost 2 weeks. A few strokes won't hurt.'_ I start stroking my cock and slowly get a full erection. ' _Hmmm_.' I moan a little while my hand gently teases my left nipple. That's always been a weak spot of mine.' _ahhhhh fuck!_ ' It's felt so good that my hands wouldn't stop and the fact that it's been awhile since I felt pleasure like this didn't help. In a few minutes I accidentally cum inside the bath and I quickly get out.' _Fuck! I just took a bath too! I hope it doesn't clog the drain...'_

After my little accident in the bath , I dress up to meet Asher and the others. Apparently Michaela thought that it was a good idea to invite everyone and by everyone she meant Wes and Laurel. I opted for a casual look since we were just going to a bar. Black skinny jeans and a button up shirt in light purple. Simple yet stylish. I style my hair like usual, messily combed back. I look at myself in the mirror and thought that I'd definitely get laid tonight. I took a cab instead of driving just in case I get too drunk.

Laurel finds me before I even get off the cab. She gives me a hug and asks how I've been doing. I'm doing great I reply halfheartedly. She immediately knows that something is off but doesn't try to get me to talk and she guides me to where everyone was. Asher was already pushing his pelvic region forwards then backwards. This Asher is off the charts drunk and it's not even 10. I just hope he doesn't pull out his disco stick before midnight or we might get kicked and Wes greet me. "Keep a tight leash on your pet Michaela, please. And no releasing the kraken tonight." I teased her. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was good seeing everyone. We catch up, have fun and take a shot or two. Or five, maybe six. After the last rounds of shots I go get water for everyone. A lithe figure catches my eye. He was sitting on the bar but he looks familiar. I definitely know this person. Intrigued, I slowly make my way to the bar. Halfway to the bar I see her. ' _Kate'._ Kate was in this bar with someone I know. And then it hits me. It's gotta be Oliver. He lost a lot of weight but it's definitely Oliver.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ollie and I became really good friends. I had fun when I'm with him. I can be myself. He said that likes me. I don't know if I like him back but it feels good when I'm with him. One day,as I was driving him home from school and he randomly says to me "_ you can say no if you don't like me, you know. Just say that you don't like me _." To which I answered "_ no. I don't not like you _." It confused me. I thought he liked me? Why did he want me to reject him? "You're definitely my number one." He says." So I'm not your only one huh? I'd like to meet the others." I teased him. It was fun watching him come back when he gets teased. " I take it back! You're my only one." "Too late."_

 _(End of flashback)_

Suddenly my throat is parched and my palm start sweating. I go back to our table but found Laurel to be the only one there.  
" _What's wrong Connor? I think you've had enough tequila for today_." She joked.  
" I saw Oliver."  
" what's wrong then? Got dumped?"  
" I...don't know. I...uh"  
"Calm down. Deep breaths."  
"I gotta talk to him."  
" do you want me to go with you?" She offered obviously worried.  
" No. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

Once again I make my way to the bar. I spot him almost instantly. Kate was nowhere to be found so I took my chance.

"O-Oliver. Hi." The man that once loved me turned to face me.  
"...Connor. Hey?" He answers slightly confused.  
" I-uh I saw you from across the room." I'm glad he didn't ignore me.  
"Oh. Ok."  
" do you mind if I sit next to you?" I pointed to the seat on his right.  
" I might. Why?"  
" nothing. I was-uh I was thinking. We should catch up. How about I buy you a drink?"  
" catch up?" He looked slightly offended.  
"Yeah. Or we could go get breakfast if you want?"  
" I don't think that that's a good idea. Sorry."  
" why not?" I asked, confused.  
" catch up? Breakfast? So now you care?"  
" look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not talking to you at the reunion."  
" the reunion was nothing. I didn't expect you to."

I start to feel dizzy and that's the last thing I remember.


	3. Chapter 3: Sour Apple tart

My head hurt like a bitch." Ugh." Apparently I blacked out for a good 30 minutes. I first thing I noticed when I came to was Oliver. He sat beside me on one of the couch inside the bar waiting for me to wake up. " Hey. You probably should call it a night." He suggested as he helped me to sit straight up." Are you inviting me to go home with you?" I tried to flirt, silently hoping that he would agree but he shut all my hopes down with a quick and firm " No." " Ollie, I-" "Connor, I'm not doing this again. I need to go." He makes his way to the exit. I catch up to him as he got out of the bar.  
" Oliver! Wait!"  
" What do you need Connor?" He answered, obviously not happy with me.  
" I-I want your number..." he hesitates for a second, probably contemplating about wether to tell me or not.  
" I haven't changed my phone number since high school Connor."  
I watch him go home as I let what he said sink in. He didn't change phone numbers since high school. What it because he was waiting for me to contact him? It kinda gave me hope but I felt like an asshole. If all these years he was waiting for me to contact him and I didn't even try to contact him, I probably am an asshole.

 **Beep.**  
 **" Hey. I'm just calling to check up on you. I called you earlier this week but I haven't heard back from you. Did you get the flu or something? I-I could go over and take care of you...If you want to... Oliver, please call me back..."**

 **Beep.**  
It was the fifth voicemail I left this week. Call me desperate, but I really wanna get back together. We were doing so well, so...so happy in high school. And now we're broken. I don't even know if there's anything I can salvage.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was driving Oliver from home after school. I wasn't really into Oliver and people were starting to spread rumors. I didn't like that people were spreading false rumors especially if I didn't even like the guy. Also, he was really being clingy so I told him that we should stop. I told him that I like another guy in our grade. He looked hurt but he didn't pry. I few days after I really did get a boyfriend. A random guy I don't really know. The guy tweeted a picture of us together on a date. The day after that Oliver didn't come to see me. He didn't talk to me anymore. I missed him but I wasn't really into him. I guess I missed having someone like you._

 _Before our one month anniversary, my boyfriend and I broke up. We fought because of Oliver. Because I gave Oliver a Valentine's Day gift. I remembered that Oliver loved the Disney movie Monsters Inc. so when we went to Disneyland for a date, I bought a stuffed toy for Oliver. I ended up giving Oliver that stuffed toy as a valentines gift. My boyfriend thought it was creepy and broke up with me. But the thing was, I didn't really mind._

 _A week after my broke up, Oliver started talking to me again. He was being clingy again but I was starting think that it wasn't bad._

 _(End of flashback)_

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I was about to answer when the ringing stops.

 **"Hey Connor. I'll put it bluntly so that you don't have to get confused and try to read between the lines. You didn't hear back from me because I didn't want to get involved. Sorry."**

As I listened to that messages felt my heart drop. I felt my heart stop. I didn't know what to do. Here I am, realizing that I love him but the man that once loved me now doesn't want to be involved with me.

 _(Flashback)_

 _One night on our school trip we get assigned to the same room. I felt so excited but at the same time nervous. This could make or break our relationship._  
 _"Hey, is it ok if I take a shower?" He asked._  
 _"Uh sure? You don't need to ask."_  
 _"I didn't want to be rude in case you wanted to take a shower too."_  
 _"Woah...inviting to shower together? You're pretty ballsy" he blushed as I teased him._  
 _"That's not what I meant."_  
 _He took off his clothes in front of me instead of taking it all off at the shower. I'm not saying I mind but...damn that's hot. I might not be able to control myself and just have my wicked way with him tonight. He goes out of the shower fully clothed and a part of me was disappointed. To pay him back for his little "show" in the room, I get out of the shower in my birthday suit and I'm liking the way he's looking at me. An idiot could tell that there was sexual tension between us. As I get in my bed he suddenly goes from his to mine and without saying a word, gets on top of me. It was awkward and not sexy at all. It was cute seeing him realize that it wasn't sexy. He tries to get off me but I hug him tightly so he couldn't get away. Our eyes lock for a moment and then the next thing I know our lips are pressed against each other's. It starts slow but our lust helps it escalate quickly. I feel him lick my lips and I open my mouth. Our tongues connect and my body is on fire. He hastily tries to remove my shirt as I undo his. But my hands get lost and finds it's way to his belt loosening it and I rub his ass, slowly massaging his lovely buns. This makes him moan. I give myself a pat on the back. "Is this your first?" "Yea-Aah. Do that again." "I don't think we should do this." I reason." We're already doing this." I push him off me." Ow." "I'm sorry." And I ran away. I meet with my friends and we all_ _drink._

 _(End of flashback)_

 _Authors Note:_

 _Thanks for reading up to this chapter. I think I'm getting used to writing! LOL_

 _anyways enjoy!:)_


End file.
